Very Hiden-Wood Release: Song of Nature
|image=Song_of_nature_Hanako.jpg |kanji=極秘伝-木遁: 自然の詩 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Goku Hiden-Mokuton: Shizen no Uta |literal english=Very Secret-Wood Release: Song of Nature |english tv=Very Hiden-Wood Release: Harmonious Song of Nature's Reprise |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Wood Release, Ninjutsu, Hiden, Senjutsu, Genjutsu, |jutsu type=Wood Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hanako Yagami |hand signs=Snake, Boar, Ram, Dragon, Technique specific hand seal, Snake, Tiger, Mirrored Ram, Technique specific hand seal, Dragon, Mirrored Snake, Snake, Ox |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} is an extremely powerful ethereal sound based technique crafted by the that has the ability to ensnare all who hears the song of nature to lose their connection to worldly things and to become the herald to the pure world of nature. This technique is used in conjunction with the in order to produce an unavoidable technique that forces the opponent lose their control of their inner chakra and the manipulation of natural energy. It is a truly enchanting and mesmerizing song for those whom are unfortunate enough to have her voice bless their ears. Overview is a fundamental source of energy that flows throughout the world and is often noted as the predecessor to chakra. This ambient form of energy can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain and it can be used for various exploits. If one can collect the natural energy from around them and combine and balance it with the spiritual and physical energy that makes up their chakra, they can become sages and enter the Sage Mode, allowing them to use their respective form and variation of senjutsu. As we know, chakra is a product of unnatural origin and it has been weaponized over the centuries to suit the needs of humans. Hanako has the innate ability to perceive the flow of energy throughout the world and to alter the flows of energy as she deems fit along with the ability to communicate with nature as well. Her ability in this respect is similar to the Tokisada Clan in which she can cause temporary or permanent disharmony between the flow of earth’s energy and the opponent. Applications By using The Art of the Puppeteer: Flawless Ventriloquism as a medium to carry the technique, Hanako can sing or utilize her vegetation and flora to sing the song of nature making sure that it connects with the opponent. The song spreads in an omnidirectional path via ELF’s and passes through all forms of matter to cause this incomparable disharmony on any target(s) that Hanako pleases. It comes in two or three different wave lengths that affect the opponent(s) simultaneously. The first wave length causes disharmony between the opponent and nature disrupts the spiritual energy within the opponent by inserting low vibratory sounds to mangle the brain and inner tenketsu. This first wave affects their ability to properly mold their spiritual energy thus reducing their ability to use chakra. This first wave is also laced in a bliss fulfilling genjutsu that targets the nucleus accumbens and the fornix. This genjutsu is so powerful that the opponent, not matter the strength or origin is susceptible to this first wave, unless they do not have a central nervous system. The second wave affects their harmony points (tenkatsu) by closing them off and successfully repelling the flow of natural energy. The earth will then perceive the opponent as a virus and will use all of its resources in order to combat the opponent akin to the Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation technique. In this sense the world’s force of mother nature will converge in order to attack the opponent on its own will. The second wave prevents the opponent from molding and harness natural energy. As a result, when the opponent attempts to absorb natural energy, the flow of the earth itself robs them of their vitality instead and attempts to eliminate this threat. This wave is powerful due to the fact that the opponent is unable to properly fight against the force of nature itself and it often results in their death due to the sheer exhaustion of defending themselves. Nonetheless, it will cause the earth itself to forcibly extract the stolen natural energy from the opponent and in turn returns it to the earth. This process is not painful but it is permanent. From this point on, the targeted opponent will not be able to utilize the precious resource of natural energy. Therefore, senjutsu enhancements enacted by the opponent and even the manipulation of natural energy will come to a complete halt as the entropy between the earth and the opponent becomes permanently disharmonized. However, the worst part of this technique comes soon after. From here, the earth will rid itself of the harbinger of this disharmony by reducing the opponent to nothing. No matter where the opponent is, the very earth will use all of its terrestrial resources to kill the opponent to include forming mountains to crush the opponent, sinkholes, creating large golems, robbing natural energy or senjutsu from the opponent, earthen stalagmites and stalactites, or turning the opponent’s body into a magnet for earthen shrapnel. Even the trees, oceans and animals will use all of their abilities to rid the world of this natural corruption. This technique can be considered as an advanced version of the Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation and instead of the user focusing the attack towards the opponent, the will of the earth itself attacks the opponent as if they were a foreign virus. All Hanako has to do is to corrupt the chi within the opponent causing an imbalance or rather an entropy between the natural energy and chi of the earth against the opponent’s energies and chakra’s. The relentless assault of the earth’s crust will constantly attack the opponent until the natural balance has been restored. No matter what defensive methodologies the opponent would attempt to survive using this technique, living a life of continuous running will eventually become tiresome and death would eventually ensue. In short, this technique acts as the ultimate nullifier for chakra based and natural energy based techniques and transformations. Those who were in Sage Mode before this technique went active are regressed into their original states. The users of Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Tōta and Kekkei Mōra such as the Sharingan or the Rinnegan are unable to utilize their respective abilities after the activation of this technique. This is the power of Earth' flow and Hanako activating the Earth's natural defense system. Drawbacks The duration of the song lasts approximately three minutes. The disembodiment of spiritual energy lasts for approximately six minutes and the nullification for natural energy lasts for 12 minutes. Hanako can only use this technique three times a day due to the strain upon her vocal chords. Even though she boasts a powerful regeneration ability due to the Wood Release: Ephemeral Garden, the technique still takes a toll on her. Category:Wood Release Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Hiden Category:Senjutsu Category:Genjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu